


You'll hold my hand so you'll never go astray

by Feathered_Nightmare



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Sacrifice, Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Body Modification, Car Accidents, Cryptids, Cult themes?, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Insane Wilbur Soot, MAYBE!, Near Death Experiences, Paranormal, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Psychological Trauma, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Swearing, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, everyone is fucked up and that is beautiful, inaccurate cult, is it kidnapping?, that is like the last thing you should worry about in this fic tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathered_Nightmare/pseuds/Feathered_Nightmare
Summary: Now, it wasnt his idea, exactly, actually it wasnt at all, it was his parents. So now, Tommy is sitting up against the walls of his room, waiting for any family member to come in, however, he knew it would be a few good hours before he was allowed outside. He really, really shouldn’t have told his parents about Tubbo, a friend he had made while going to get supplies, they didnt like him having friends very much, and he was stupid to think that would change as he got older.But it was unfair, stupidly so, he remembers looking at other kids his age, having friends, hanging out, but he wasnt allowed to. Which, it wasnt like he didnt know why, he just...thought it was a bit unfair.  Tommy squashed down the surge of guilt that filled his gut, these rules were put in place to protect him, his parents always said that the outside world was dangerous, especially for his family, and him more.(Or, Tommy is in a cult, shit happens, he gets found by three local cryptids/gods that immediately decide that Tommy apart of their family)Inspired by the song "Honey I'm Home" by GHOST
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	You'll hold my hand so you'll never go astray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: Animal Death, implied/referenced child abuse, talk about cults, gore
> 
> Idk if this is clear but I have no idea how cults work bare with me

Tommy knew that this, isn’t really, what he would call a “pogchamp moment”, however, there are only a few moments he would consider as such. Like, he could name at most three points in time where he felt it was a “pogchamp moment”, but this was like, the most unpogchamp moment he could even think of.  
Now, it wasnt his idea, exactly, actually it wasnt at all, it was his parents. So now, Tommy is sitting up against the walls of his room, waiting for any family member to come in, however, he knew it would be a few good hours before he was allowed outside. He really, really shouldn’t have told his parents about Tubbo, a friend he had made while going to get supplies, they didnt like him having friends very much, and he was stupid to think that would change as he got older.  
  
But it was unfair, stupidly so, he remembers looking at other kids his age, having friends, hanging out, but he wasnt allowed to. Which, it wasnt like he didnt know why, he just...thought it was a bit unfair. Tommy squashed down the surge of guilt that filled his gut, these rules were put in place to protect him, his parents always said that the outside world was dangerous, especially for his family, and him more.   
  
His family was convinced he could see “them”, who they were? Tommy couldn’t tell you, however from what his parents said about them, he knew what they were terrifying, his parents worshipped them. They told them things, secrets no mortal should know. And it was only through sacrifice that they were kept happy. Tommy often wondered why they needed the sacrifices, what did they get from the animal deaths?  
  
His door opening with a creak dragged him out of his thoughts. His dad looked down at him, his obscured by the light coming from the hallway, he looked even more opposing than he normally does. “Are you ready?”, Tommy’s father asked. Tommy took a deep breath, “..yeah, yeah I am” he quickly replied, knowing that his dad didnt like hesitance. His dad left the doorway without another word. Tommy quickly got up to follow him.   
  
The pair made their way through the house, it was somehow styled clean yet dirty at the same time. The walls were a perfect white, however, the paint was chipping, the furniture was all white, the living room furniture had an amazing color palette of white, and only white. The only spots of color were the stains of substances Tommy didnt even want to know that origin from, although it was probably blood.   
  
His father led him to the basement, a place Tommy was unfortunately extremely familiar with. Going down the stairs, Tommy’s, mind briefly wondered what was happening, the sacrifice wasnt supposed to be until Friday, maybe he was in trouble? And this was the punishment? Tommy had only been grounded once before, that didnt mean he couldn’t leave the house, he couldn’t on a good day, instead “grounding” just meant that if he left his room for whatever reason objects would get thrown at him, and if he got hurt he had to help himself.   
  
Tommy brought his mind back to reality. His mom was sitting on the ground, back facing Tommy’s father and him. He didnt need to hear the mumbling to know that she was praying, it was a ritual of sorts before the actual, well ritual. Tommy’s attention was brought to the struggling mass in front of his mom. It was in a bag, a black trash bag to be exact.   
His mother stopped mumbling for a second and looked up at him, expectantly. His dad was already on his knees next to her. Tommy glumped, knowing what was about to happen, he had done it once before, but not ot this same degree.   
  
Tommy made his way over to his parents, waiting for one of them to speak, thankfully his mother spoke up. “You know you shouldn’t have spoken to an outsider, now you need to ask for forgiveness, you should feel honored that we are allowing you to do this.” She spoke while dragging the animal out of the bag. Tommy looked away at the sight, before forcing himself to look again. He had to find a way to put the poor creature out of its misery as fast as possible, which normally meant going for the neck.   
  
It was a raven or a very large crow. Its wings were tied with chains, and what looked like barbed wire. It stopped struggling as soon as it was out of the bag. Its eyes, Tommy didnt know how to describe the bird’s eyes. They looked both human and so very not human at the same time, which would be normal for a bird, as birds aren’t human. But the eyes sent chills down the child’s spine.   
  
His father handed him a knife, its blade was curled and jagged the edges were covered in gold, the hilt was made of a black metal, there were red accents. It looked very edgy and cultish, which was kinda the point Tommy supposed. He looked at the bird, and back to his dad looking more for permission than guidance, Tommy knew what to do, he’s seen others do it before, hell, he’s done it a few times. His dad nodded, and joined his mother and mumbling the words. If Tommy cared he could hear them, however, he has probably heard the same sentences over and over again. He looked at the, now again struggling bird. He took a deep breath and raised the knife slightly, hoping that the bird would forgive him, which was stupid he mused. However the animal was struggling enough, he didnt want to prolong it.   
  
If Tommy is one thing, it’s fucking good with a knife. 

Its life over quickly.

* * *

  
Another thing Tommy had a distaste for was the aftermath. You would think that killing an innocent animal would be enough to satisfy the “them”, but you would be wrong, so wrong in fact. The killing was just the first step. Tommy cleaned the blade with a spare washcloth, even if he wasnt exactly ‘jumping up and down’ for cleanliness, however, leaving blood on a knife is just low taste in his opinion.   
  
The child set the knife down on the table and took a deep breath, savoring the silence of being alone in the basement. He glanced over to the, now dead, bird. He started unwarping the corpse of the animal, looking away when things got too gore-y. In the end, he ended up with about 15 inches of both chains and barbed wire. He questioned briefly on how exactly the bird got put into this concoction of just unpleasantness. But as he didnt speak bird, and the fact that the bird is now dead, he didnt feel like asking was a great idea.   
  
“Well now it’s just me and you” he spoke to the bird, already forgetting his previous points. “Better get to work, doing what, big men do and all” The bird was sat at a different table than the one the knife was placed on, Tommy found a drawer, and pulled it out only to find a plethora of scalpels and other surgery like tools. Tommy’s eyes could not have looked up faster, he asked whatever entity his family worship that he really did not have to do this, however, he knew he would have to, not pogchamp.   
  
He grabbed a scalpel, twirling it in his hand before steading it and starting a small incision at the breast part of the bird. He looked away briefly, before deciding that he is a big man and can do this. He finished the cut and...wait.  
  
Now Tommy isn’t one of those bird doctors or any doctor in fact. However, he was fairly certain that birds are supposed to have organs, this bird however did not.   
  
Now when faced with this, Tommy decided to do the obvious thing here and just pretend like nothing is wrong.   
  
The fact that the bird’s insides are nothing but air, not even bones, just, nothing. It is a bit concerning, but hey! Tommy has bullshited his way out of situations before, how he can bullshit bird organs into existence is another question. Maybe he can just...replace them, surely nobody can tell the difference between rat insides and bird insides. Now all he needs is a rat. 

* * *

  
Finding a rat was way easier than it should’ve been. Like, maybe 30 seconds at most, it would’ve disturbed Tommy if it was not as convenient as it is. All it took was some almost throwing up to kill the rat, remove the rat organs, and put the rat organs in the bird shell. Tommy didnt really want to think about how exactly the bird was doing all the very bird-like things with no bones.   
  
Ok, back on track, now all he needed to do now is somehow dispose of the body of the rat and continue with the whole ritual sacrifice business. There are many ways one could dispose of a body, burning, burning could work, although he would need a fire and a way to mask the smell. Maybe he could sneak out and barry in the yard? He is still very much in trouble and if caught could make him even more so.   
  
Tommy, being the genius that he just. Threw the body of the rat in a cabinet and closed it, nobody would dare think of a better idea, he should just apply to college right then in there.   
With the now organ-filled bird, he stitched the bird back up, normally he would take out the heart, however, all he needed to do was not put the heart in. Mumbling a few phrases under his breath, the ones he was taught to say from birth. It was like breathing at this point.   
  
He made his way back upstairs, the bird in his hands and the no-organ incident filed away for later, preferably late at night when he’s trying to sleep. Hopefully, or unhopefully whether, if this punishment followed the normal schedule of animal sacrifice. Tommy didnt know if it was a horrid mix between horror and excitement for what was about to come. It wasnt every day he got to see his extended family twice a month.  
  
If that was a good thing or not was up in the air.   
  



End file.
